1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server for storing contents such as video or music, and so on, and a client for reproducing the contents stored in the server, which are connected communicatably.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various kinds of AV equipments are connected to a network such as a home LAN (Local Area Network), and so on, and a system capable of e.g. retrieving, moving, copying, and reproducing AV contents stored in the various kinds of the AV equipments mutually is provided.
In this network system, an equipment for storing contents and providing the stored contents is a server, and an equipment for reproducing the contents provided from the server is a client.
Also, when a plurality of servers for storing contents exist on a network, a function capable of performing package display about contents of the candidate for search is useful in order to easily retrieve the contents in the client side. Therefore, it is disclosed that a list of contents managed by the various kinds of AV equipments connected to the network is displayed after package collection (For example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-44104, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-4773, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-221646).